Slytherin Boy
by Emma13
Summary: She loves him and he loves her but he can't do anything about it. Umm, PG cause I don't really think that there's anything THAT unsuitable in it. It's just a short and sweet ficlet based around the Avril Lavigne song Sk8er Boi.


Slytherin Boy  
  
  
  
  
  
By Emma  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter and Co. and I don't own Avril Lavigne's song Skater Boi which this ficlet is based around.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I was inspired for this fic while I was in the shower and decided to try reversing the roles in the song and placing Draco and Hermione in them. Here is the result. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Slytherin Boy  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
She grinned at him from across the Great Hall. Sadly he knew what that look meant. And he felt it too. Right down to his very core.  
  
  
  
  
  
She flipped her bushy brown hair over her shoulder and tilted her head to the side, grinning nervously.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I love you,' he thought desperately about the beautiful brown haired 7th year.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Malfoy!" Crabbe said, startling him out of his reverie. "What are you doing staring at that disgusting mudblood?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pfft, look at that look she's giving you Drakie! I guess she must...love you. Eew! How can you stand it?" Pansy said, snuggling into his side.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please get off me Pansy, and please, I beg you, don't call me Drakie." He said, scooting away from the pushy slut.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked back at the beautiful brunette. He loved her with all his heart and soul. And he couldn't do anything about it. It was against all the rules. She was Hermione Mudblood Gryffindor Granger. Any of the above would cause him to be condemned from the Slytherin house and be cast away by his father.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked sadly at the beautiful girl he could never have. He sighed and turned to his meal. Wishing that things were different.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
'Oh god there he is!' Hermione thought, straightening her hair. She was standing alone in the Charms corridor, with only Draco Malfoy as her company.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Granger." He said, a hint a despair evident in his voice. She didn't pick up on it though.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi Draco!" She said happily, "Listen I'm glad we're alone. There's something I've been wanting to ask you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what would that be Hermione?" He said sighing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ummm, well for awhile now I've kind of liked you from afar. And, oh geesh I can't believe I'm saying this."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't please. I couldn't handle it if you did..." He said, stepping forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh ... I'm not quite sure what your talking about but I just wanted to tell you that I loved you and...." Hermione said trailing off at the look on his face. His expression confused her.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was like a mixture of Lust, Love, Hatred, and Despair. 'I wonder what he's thinking...I can't believe I told him. He must think I'm just another love-struck girl that only love's him for his hottie status.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Draco..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen, I can't .... I just..... I'm too good for you alright? I am a pureblood and you are nothing more than a disgusting mudblood." He inwardly winced at the expression of pure shock and pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I-I-..." She stammered, unsure of what to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You heard me mudblood! You were delusional to ever think that a Malfoy could ever love a mudblood!" He pushed past her and stalked off towards the dungeons.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had to literally force himself not to run back to Hermione as he heard her collapse to the ground in gales of tears. He had destroyed her. And the worst part was, was that he knew. And there was nothing he could do about it unless he went against everything everyone thought he believed in....  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~5 Years Later...~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco sat silently, downing glass after glass of Whiskey at a muggle bar in London.  
  
  
  
  
  
The door swung open allowing gusts of wind and snow to blow into the room. And beautiful, elegant woman swept in, carefully closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
She gracefully knocked the snow off her shoes before stepping off of the carpet. She was wearing a beautiful sapphire blue cloak with white faux fur trim. She pulled down the hood to reveal a mass of beautiful brown hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello sir," She said walking up to the bar tender. "Might it be possible for me to use your telephone? My limo broke down outside, my husband is doing all he can but you know men, never willing to admit defeat." The bar tender, being a woman, chuckled gallantly along with this wonderful woman.  
  
  
  
  
  
Something about her struck Draco as familiar. The bar tender slid the phone towards her. The woman nodded her thanks and began dialing. Her gaze swept across the bar for a moment. Settling on Draco's slumped form in his dark booth. She hung up the receiver and slid off the bar stool.  
  
  
  
  
  
He noticed her walking towards him. Recognition dawning on his face. 'No, no please not her. Please let her be anyone but her.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me for being so forward but, you wouldn't happen to be Draco Malfoy would you?" She inquired, a strange spark in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have no idea who you're talking about. I am but an innocent muggle." He realized that he had given himself away and cursed.  
  
  
  
  
  
She slid in across to him. "Draco...."  
  
  
  
  
  
He winced at the sweet alto of her voice. "Hermione...I heard about your success in the muggle world. In those movies. I've seen every one."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have you? I find it hard to believe that a Malfoy would lower himself to watch a mudblood on the silver screen." Her voice even but the pain evident in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am so sorry Hermione. I never meant to hurt you. I really did love you. I was just so stupid. My dumb Slytherin pride. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Save it. I don't care. I poured my heart out. My true feelings. You swept them aside like yesterday's trash. But who cares? I'm over you." She stood and shook his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You may have had some feelings for me Draco. But if you really loved me your pride wouldn't have stood in your way."  
  
  
  
  
  
Once again the door flew open. A dark cloaked figure stepped inside and knocked off his boots.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione rushed across the room and swept him into a hug. Knocking him into the wall, his hood flying off to reveal a mass of brown hair. "Ha! I told you I could get it working Mione!" His voice held a semi familiar welsh accent.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never had a doubt in my mind Oliver!" She said winking at the bartender, before giving one last look at the man she had thought she loved. She snuggled into her husband, and true love and together they left. Closing the door on an unpleasant memory for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
He sighed and ordered another round. It was going to take another 5 years of drowning his sorrows to get rid of this pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Quick lil Epilogue in Hermione's P.O.V  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who was that man you were talking to love?" Oliver asked, as they cuddled in the back of their stretch limo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just an old friend darling. An old mistake." She said, sighing into his strong chest, majestically sculpted after many hours of playing quidditch for England.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see, it was Malfoy wasn't it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes it was. And here's the kicker, he said he had loved me all along. Well poo poo to him. I love YOU now my handsome keeper."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you now?"  
  
  
  
"What do you think?" She asked, pulling him into a passionate kiss as they drove off into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~**~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was it? Tell me in a review!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Emma~*~ 


End file.
